


Tell Me It Isn't So

by Skeren



Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Gundam Wing
Genre: Comedy, Dream Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has an interesting dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me It Isn't So

**Author's Note:**

> Written May of 2005.

He didn’t know what had happened, but somehow, they’d brought these guys back with them from the party at Preventer headquarters. Now, it could be just him, but Duo was _damn_ sure that none of these guys worked there or started out as his dates. Nor were they strippers, gatecrashers, or anything else. They just _appeared_ out of thin air, and now here they were, getting drunk together in the closest Winner manor to HQ. It was about time that Duo tried to get out of these people who the _hell_ they were before he was too drunk to think straight. And why was he getting drunk with people he didn’t know anyway?

Duo had finally decided to focus on the people that they had brought with them, but instead took in the overall group picture. It was a very nice group picture. Okay, there was Heero, he was cuddled up to some orange haired guy with fangs, earring and yellow eyes. Him first. “Okay, I think I might have lost it somewhere along the way, but what were your guys’ names?” 

Unfortunately for poor Duo, the guy with shoulder length violet hair and pink eyes decided to answer for his three companions. “I’m Nuriko. That one over there is Tasuki.” He gestured over at the guy who was nibbling on Heero’s ear. Much to Duo’s shock, Heero seemed to be enjoying himself. “Hotohori is the lovely one with the golden eyes and long dark hair, the other one, with the blue hair, is Tamahome.” Nuriko gave a deep sigh, peering over at his two companions who were busy trying to undress each other, clearly not caring if they had a highly interested audience in the person of Quatre Winner. If Duo didn’t know any better, he’d think the blonde was about to jump in. “Would you introduce yourselves to me now? I don’t think we ever got around to exchanging pleasantries.” Now Nuriko peered over at Heero and Tasuki as well, a slightly annoyed look crossing his face as he watched them go from playfully cuddling to trying to pin each other as they kissed. 

Both Duo and Nuriko prudently moved back out of range. Duo looked around. “Well, the guy you’re glaring at with your Tasuki is Heero. The blonde over there is Quatre. Oh! I’m Duo.” Duo blinked a few times, taking another long drink of his glass as he peered around the room. “And those two over there are Wufei and Trowa. What the hell are they doing??” Duo immediately forgot about the violet haired man, padding his way over to where Wufei and Trowa were kissing like there was no tomorrow. “What the fuck? Did someone spike the drinks or something??” Duo put his drink down away from him, blinking around the room. Well, he just lost the person he was having conversation with. Nuriko had found a way to wedge himself in with Tasuki and Heero, and was quite deftly helping remove clothes. Was he the only one not getting naked?

A quick look around told Duo that yes, he was. In fact, Quatre had apparently already been invited in by Tamahome and Hotohori. _Wow, Quatre has a nice ass…_ Duo blinked a few times as the thought crossed his mind, trying to work out where it could possibly have come from. He didn’t have much time to figure it out before a bronzed hand reached out from behind him and he found himself sprawled out on his back across Wufei’s lap being fondled. That was what finally convinced Duo that he should just go with it. There was clearly a lot of lust in the room, and who was he to deny it?

Duo was caught off guard when a few minutes later found him naked and on his knees with Wufei behind him, and who he could only presume was Trowa behind them both, happily thrusting away. The other members of this impromptu orgy were playing with each other almost under his nose, so Duo decided to ignore the little time lapse and just enjoy himself. Of course, that idea went right out the window. He was just starting to get into a nice rhythm when Wufei pulled away from him entirely. Spinning around on his knees, Duo was dismayed to see that Wufei had just come, and then had passed out on Trowa. _Eat all! I’m_ right _here!_ Duo frowned at the pair intensely, then looked around the room.

After a quick tally, Duo decided that he was the only one that had gotten duds for partners. Crawling the few feet to where Heero was with the guy that was barely taller than himself. Lucky Heero had grown over time, unlike the still very much petite Duo. A very unsatisfied, still petite Duo at that. Considering the pair before him, Duo tilted his head, very much considering taking himself in hand. Normally he might be jealous of anyone Heero showed attention to, but come on, why was he going to deny the sight right before him as anything other than very arousing? Not that that wasn’t the problem. 

One more second of debate, and Duo started to toy with himself. And, not a second later Duo found his hand slapped away, making the braided man whimper his protest. _Can’t I get a break here?_ Blue-violet eyes quickly hunted out the person who’d done the evil act of denying him pleasure yet again, and found a firm slim body sliding in behind his own as delicate hands started where his own had left off mere seconds before.

“Here, let me help you with that…” Apparently his savior went by the name of Nuriko… 

Duo closed his eyes, and frowned when abruptly everything that was going on ceased. Cracking an eye open, Duo saw light streaming in the window, and he discovered he was in bed. His own bed, and he had a painfully hard arousal under his covers. Then he opened his other eye and searched the other way over the room. There was Heero asleep in his bed. His, being Duo’s. Duo frowned, finding this completely odd. The second he rolled over to determine what could have gotten Heero into his bed, the dream came crashing down on Duo, and the braided man groaned whole-heartedly. _That dream was no fair at all!!_ Duo then came back to the matter at hand. _What is Heero doing in my bed anyway?_ Then, what he’d ignored in the onslaught of his dream became apparent. _And why the fuck do I have a sore ass??_


End file.
